Three Mississippi
by Anime-Angel-Ash
Summary: Miroku's Kazanna has finally caught up with him, and there's nothing he can do. He's going to die. Now Sango has to make a choice. Live alone, Or die with him.


I use to believe that things might change,

But here we go again.

Starting over from square one,

This circle never ends.

Sango scrunched her eyes shut, obviously uncomfortable, and reached a hand out to block the rays of sun that had assaulted her vision. She looked up at her hand, which had been turned red by the light, and wondered how long she'd have to hold it against the offending beams. However, she didn't have to for very long, for the clouds soon covered the sun and blocked its rays from blinding the girl. 

After waiting a moment longer, Sango's hand dropped back down to the Hiraikotsu, where it busied itself by cleaning the weapon. It wasn't as though it really needed the cleaning right now; it just gave Sango something to do. 

Soon after, she paused and ran a finger along the surface of the trusty boomerang. Only a week before at most, they'd had yet another confrontation with Naraku. But, just like every other time, he disappeared before the final blow could be laid down. 

Sango mused angrily at that thought. They'd been so close this time! So close to getting revenge for her family; so close to avenging Kikyo and Inuyasha; So close to relieving Houshi-sama of his Kazanna forever. 

These ears of ours

Have heard it all before

Still, Sango reassured herself that soon enough, they would get Naraku. They just needed to keep collecting jewel shards and sooner or later he would come to them, just like Houshi-sama said. After that, her family would be avenged and she would finally be able to live the rest if her days out with the monk. She couldn't help but silently smile at that. 

But now it's really happening

Suddenly, a loud explosion sounded from the forest; Inuyasha's forest to be exact. Along with that came a scream that was coated in both terror and agony. Sango's eyes shot up, and she stared into the foliage that was the forest. Was that…Houshi-sama's voice? 

It's not waiting anymore

A few minutes later, one of the villagers came charging from the forest, a look of horror plastered on his face. "The monk!" he yelled as he ran by, in a fit of terror. "His hand!" 

Sango's eyes widen. 'No.' she thought. She understood perfectly what was going on. She shot to her feet, the Hiraikotsu that had been lying in her lap completely forgotten. It fell to the hard dirt with a muffled bang, where it took on a stationary position. By that time, Sango had already charged full force into the woods, her scream of "Houshi-sama!" echoing about the village. 

One Mississippi I close my eyes

Two Mississippi I'm begging you that he can still survive

Three Mississippi no looking back 

Gone for good and I know that

I won't change my mind

Three Mississippi is where I'll be at tonight. 

We're all out of second chances 

And all out of one more times

In a clearing only a few minutes run from the edge of the forest, Miroku could be seen holding fast to the area above his right elbow. His heedless Kazanna was already halfway up his right forearm, and it was all Miroku could do not to scream again. The pain was more intense than anything he'd ever felt in all his years. Sweat slid from his forehead, slipping into his eyes and plastering his bangs to his brow. The force of the Kazanna was causing his whole form to shake, and it was all the monk could do to keep his balance. 

There's not a second to spare

Why must fate be so unkind?

As the pain shot through every inch of his body, Miroku mentally screamed out of both frustration and pain. Why?! Why now?! They were so close to getting Naraku! Plus, he hadn't told Sango that he loved her. Sure, he'd done a good deal of implying, but with love, it really had to be written in stone, so to speak. As he thought this, tears ran down his face along with the sweat. She would never know. 

My bones are aching from the weight I'm holding back

I've took all that I'm taking

I'm breaking, breaking, 

Down 

The void slowly made it's way up his arm to his elbow. He heard the disgusting sound of his bones cracking, and couldn't surpress a yelp of pain when he felt his elbow snap. Miroku realized with horror that his body wasn't going to last much longer. He was breaking down. 

One Mississippi I close my eyes

Two Mississippi I'm begging you that we can still survive

Three Mississippi no looking back 

Gone for good and I know that

I won't change my mind

Three Mississippi is where I'm at tonight.

Sango tore through the foliage, her yutaka getting caught on branches as she ran. A twig whipped across her face, cutting her below the eye. She yelped and pressed her sleeve against the bloody mark, only pausing from her running for a moment before taking off once again. As she ran, she felt the blood from the cut run down her face and neck. However, she didn't care. She had to reach him. 

Soon enough, Sango heard the unmistakable and utterly terrifying sound of the Kazanna. The noise became louder and more vicious with every step she took. It was as if it were telling her to turn back. However, that was something that Sango refused to do. She pushed past the last tree and let out a gasp of horror. Miroku stood in front of her, his back turned, holding an arm that was close to being completely engulfed by the void that was the Kazanna. 

Sango stared at the monk for a moment in a terrified silence. It was as if time had slowed, merely to taunt her. She could see the houshi shaking, trying to maintain his balance. She could tell he was in a lot of pain even without looking at his face. 

At realizing this, tears started to run in swift torrents down Sango's face. This was torture, for him and her both. She was watching the one she loved die an agony filled death, alone. 

Then, with that thought, she wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve (which also wiped away a good amount of the blood) and ran towards the monk. After all, to die alone is a terrible fate. 

Miroku shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. He knew the pain would be over in a few moments, but that just made him feel worse. He didn't want it to be over. He wanted to live. He wanted to live for the tomorrow that he was slowly beginning to expect. Not long ago, he was sure that everyday would be his last. But now, as soon as he'd begun to look forward to tomorrow, and was sure he'd see it, this happened. Why? 

Then, Miroku's thoughts were cut short when he felt something…make that two something's, gently slide over his shoulder, go limp and tenderly come to rest on his chest. The touch was so light that Miroku almost thought it to be a dream. That is, until he opened his eyes. Sure enough, something was lying on his chest. Two arms hung loosely from over the back of his shoulders, and what had come to rest on his chest were the hands at the end of said arms. 

Miroku's eyes widened in both astonishment and horror. He knew those hands. They'd come in contact with his face many times in the past. 

Then, something came to rest on his left shoulder. He turned his head to see exactly what he'd expected and dreaded. This was no dream. This was a nightmare. 

"Sango!" he yelled in terror. Her eyes slowly opened and turned to meet his. Her's were calm, whereas his were the exact opposite. He was terrified, and it showed. "What are you doing?" he yelled, "Get away from me!" Sango shook her head firmly. "No Houshi-sama," she said, just a firmly. "I won't let you die alone," 

Fiercely, Miroku tried to shake Sango off, hoping she would get the message. However, it was no good. The monk was too weak. Instead, he tried to talk reason into her. "Please Sango," he begged of her, "You've got a whole life ahead of you! Please, don't waste it on me! You've got to-" He stopped talking when he saw tears glistening on Sango's cheeks. Wh-why was she crying? 

"Sango?" he whispered, almost completely forgetting the pain shooting through his body. 

Sango blinked away the tears that were blurring her vision. "I need you Houshi-sama," she sobbed. "It must be obvious to you. I love you. As I have said before, if you die, I die. We will die together Miroku!" 

Sango clung to the monk, making sure he wouldn't be able to shake her off. She wouldn't let him! She wouldn't! 

However, he didn't try. Instead, she felt a light weight on her forehead. She opened her eyes to see Miroku's forehead against her own. "You've never called me by name before, Sango-sama." He said teasingly. 

Sango stared at the monk, her lip quivering. Even during his own death, he couldn't shake his charm. He didn't lose the boyish quality of his smile, nor his teasing allure. His eyes were still the same ones she had always longed to stare into forever, even though beneath it all there was a haze of pain. 

Slowly she leaned forward, and pressed her lips to his in a feather light touch. 

Hold my breath

Close my eyes

Sango held her breath, the feeling of time stopping washing over her yet again. Only this time, she didn't mind in the slightest. The sound of the raging wind ceased, and she slowly closed her eyes so that she could fully take in the feeling. 

She'd heard tales of love and of first kisses before from both her mother long ago, and Kagome much more recently. The stories she'd heard were full of wondrous romance of all sorts. 

But none of them compared to this simple kiss. 

Close my eyes

Miroku's stomach somersaulted. Sango's kiss was nothing like what he'd expected. He'd expected her kiss to be like her, beautiful yet strong. However, it was almost the opposite. Though it was still a beautiful feeling, it was so…innocent. Apparently, though Sango was quite the fighter, her heart was still pure and untainted by the world. It wasn't something Miroku was used too. Sure, Koharu and Shima had been this way, but he'd known they were too young at the time. He'd never truly considered an intimate relationship with them, nor attempted it. He never thought anyone would show him such innocence. However, he couldn't help but think how much more pleasure came from this than any grope. 

Goodbye

Miroku felt an immense pain running through his chest. This was even more painful than before. The void was going to take him, and Sango as well. 

"Sango," he whispered against her lips, which made her shiver. "We're going to die soon. You know that, don't you?" 

One Mississippi I close my eyes

Two Mississippi I'm begging you that we can still survive

Three Mississippi no looking back 

Gone for good and I know that

I won't change my mind

Three Mississippi is where I'm at tonight.

Sango felt the pain running up her arms and along her body. She gritted teeth immediately and did everything in her power not to scream. This was like nothing she'd ever felt before. It was worse than being hit with the Hiraikotsu, worse than being poisoned, even worse than the sickle in her back. The pain was so immense, she thought she might die from it alone. 

Slowly, her eyes looked up into Miroku's. He looked back at her concern misting his eyes. But even as tears formed in the corners of her eyes, a smile spread across Sango's face. "Yes, I know." 

After a second of hesitation, a smile spread across Miroku's face too. As it did, a dark cloud surrounded and engulfed them. Miroku's face disappeared from Sango's sight, but she could still feel her arms against his chest. Then, as darkness took her over as well, Sango heard Miroku's voice ring out above the wind. 

"I'll see you soon, koishii Sango." 

Three Mississippi 

~**~

So, how'd you guys like that? My 2nd MiroSan songfic! Yea! And yes, yes, I know I have two other stories to work on, but I just had to get this written down. I've been wanting to write this one forever. ^_^ For any of you who don't know, this song is based on Terri Clark's Three Mississippi. If you've never heard that song before, I highly suggest that you make it a point to do so. It really doesn't focus on someone dying; it focuses more on a relationship dying. However, I thought it would be great for this. I tried to change it as little as possible, and I'm actually quite happy with the way it turned out. But what do you guys think? Is this one better than my last songfic? Is it worse? Is it the single worse piece of literature you've ever seen? Should I go bury my head in the sand with the ostriches and never come out? Please tell me! R&R. 


End file.
